


【SD】Pope

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Middle Ages, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 警告：又是炼铜，主教米x教皇丁,OMCx丁，黑化，蛮短的脑洞之作，很不了解宗教，这个故事是我架空的中世纪背景，没了，注，丁十二岁。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	【SD】Pope

01

看到那个男孩的时候，Sam知道自己想要的那个孩子已经找到了。

男孩瘦削，脏兮兮的，身上散发着雨水和泥发了土的腥臭味，身上的麻布衣服应该是从死人身上扒来的，肥大破烂且发了霉，但他却有一张漂亮得不分雌雄的脸，他糊着烂泥头发是漂亮的金黄，潭绿的眼睛狠狠瞪着摁着他的士兵。

他看起来只有十岁十一岁的样子，不过没关系，Sam蹲下来，士兵们瞪大眼睛。

“Father！您的长袍会被弄脏的！”

“无妨。”Sam摘下手套，不顾会弄脏自己的手，扯着男孩短短的头发，迫使他抬起那张漂亮的小脸，“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

男孩倔强得咬着牙，Sam有的是耐心，他微笑着，“你知道你偷的十字架值多少钱吗，把你洗干净卖十次都不够。”

“因为那是我的，懂了吗？”他相信这是个聪明男孩。

男孩又盯了他一会，松了口，他的声音还带着奶气，“Dean。”

“乖孩子。”Sam不再用力扯他的头发，转而轻柔得抚摸起来，笑容依旧那样温柔，黑色长袍下摆沾上了污泥，“那个十字架是你的了，肚子饿吗？”

这次他倒是没犹豫，“饿！”

“带他去梳洗，然后带到我的房间。”

两个士兵显然震惊过了头，他们呆滞着，过了许久才把趴在泥里的男孩拎起来。Dean同样疑惑得很，他知道很多贵族会带走自己这样的小孩子，也知道会发生什么，但他没想到出现在自己面前的会是这样一位神父，他只是偷了一个看起来很不起眼的十字架而已，这个男人为什么要追究至此。

天还下着雨，男孩跟着高大的神父一步一回头得看着自己长大的这片贫民窟，他忽然不知所措起来。

Dean被带着城里最大的那间的旅馆，他前几天才听说，有人租下了整座旅馆。几个老嬷嬷在门口就把他截住了，那混蛋神父竟然什么表示都没有。男孩被嬷嬷们摁在浴盆里狠狠搓了一阵，又被从头到脚涂了些什么香得刺鼻的玩意，而且那些老嬷嬷都是一言不发的闷葫芦，让他不由感到一阵恶寒。洗完澡，一个嬷嬷给他裹上厚厚的丝绸袍子把他送到一间卧室的门口，敲了敲门。

“进来吧。”

是那个混蛋神父的声音，嬷嬷推开门微微鞠了一躬便走了，留下Dean一个人在门口局促着。门里面都是些他没见过的豪华装饰，还有许许多多的书，换了黑袍的神父穿着和自己相像的袍子坐在桌边，他面前的桌上摊开许多又厚又旧的书，床边靠窗的小桌上放着两个餐盘放着一样的食物。Dean看不清那是些什么吃的，但他已经开始咽口水了。

Sam看着他，嘴角上翘，“去吃吧。”

男孩闻言才开始有点矜持得慢慢挪动，而且选了背对着Sam的位置坐下。看来有点可爱的自尊心，Sam起身关上了卧室门，坐到Dean对面的那张椅子，正往嘴里大块大块填烤肉的男孩愣了一下，脸颊鼓鼓得，抬眼看着Sam。

“吃吧，不会对你做什么的。”

但小家伙的眼神里全是不信任，他喝了一大口果汁，停下来盯回去，“我知道你想做什么，经常会有贵族老爷们来我们这里带走小孩子，不过我还是第一次看到神父。”

“你知道他们被带去做什么了吗？”Sam用手指蹭了蹭男孩油乎乎的嘴巴。

男孩没有避开手指，直勾勾盯着Sam，“你带我回来不也是想做那个吗。”

“是的。”Sam打量着男孩有些瘦削的身体，“不过也不只是那个，我听说这里有个漂亮又聪明的小偷，本来还想找法子见见你，但是你先找过来了，其实呢我想找你商量点事。”

“什么事。”

“是对你，对我都有利的好事。”Sam的眼睛微微眯着，Dean才发现他的眼睛和自己的一样是绿色的，很漂亮，看起来像狐狸又像狼。

“什么事。”

“Dean，我想让你成为教皇。”

“什么？”Dean以为自己听错了。

“教皇。”Sam又重复了一遍，手指在Dean的脖子边打转，“你会答应我的，对吗？”

Dean瞪大眼睛，窗外大雨磅礴，雷声闷闷的，拒绝就意味着死，他清楚得很，但他还是问了。

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那今晚就要死三个人。”

“答应呢？”

“两个。”

男孩沉默了两秒钟，“那我答应。”

Sam起身推开卧室门，门口的嬷嬷进来收拾掉了盘子里冷掉的饭菜，在她出门前，Sam在她耳边低低说了些什么，嬷嬷点点头便离开了，紧接着另一个嬷嬷推着装有甜点的小推车进了卧室。小桌子上一下子又堆满了漂亮的蛋糕，Dean拿起一块来看向窗外，小口小口得吃着，他应该再也看不到白天那两个士兵了。

他男人搂进怀里揉搓着短短的头发，男人温柔的对他说着话，“不要害怕，你可以叫我Sam，也可以叫我Father，为了让你成为教皇有些事情是必须的，知道了吗？”

男孩愣愣得点着头。

02

接下来的两年里，Dean跟着Sam学了很多，读书，写字，礼仪，做爱，以及最重要的，不论什么人问都要说自己出生在417年的12月25日，不过Dean并不介意自己的生日，他也不知道自己到底有几岁，生日是哪一天，他的一切都是空白的，遇到Sam那一年如果按417年来算，那自己应该是十岁。

同时Dean也知道了许多关于Sam的事。Sam是东教区刚刚继任的主教，教皇已经太过年老，管理每个教区的主教都在向都城推荐自己教区的孩子作为继任者，而Sam推荐的孩子就是Dean，自己不是他挑选的第一个孩子，他希望自己是最后一个。

得知教皇去世的那一天，Dean正在学习如何口交。

他努力得吞下Sam的全部，Sam温暖的大手则男孩的在后颈不停得画着圈鼓励他，门外的嬷嬷忽然敲了敲门，Dean的虎牙不小心磕到了Sam，男人皱了一下眉头，在男孩后颈上的手握住男孩的后脑下身重重顶进他温热柔软的口腔。

“Father，都城那位去世了。”

“知道了。”他的声音没有一丝波澜，还淡然得把阴茎从Dean嘴里抽出来摸摸男孩被操得红肿的嘴巴，“你们先去处理。”

Dean有点不知所错得跪在地上，这两年他已经养成了信任Sam的习惯，他本以为自己会受到惩罚，比如用那根削成男人阴茎模样的木头操自己之类的，但这一次什么都没有。他被Sam温柔的抱进怀里亲吻脸颊。

两年的成长男孩高了一点，但更多是变得肉乎乎的，终于有了小孩子肉感的可爱。早上刚被男人操过的穴还湿润而柔软，Sam大力掰开男孩挺翘柔软的臀瓣，阴茎缓缓往男孩体内顶着，小男孩较高的体温吸得人舒服极了，Dean乖乖抱着Sam的脖子任人摆弄。

“乖孩子，”Sam不停吻着哽咽得男孩，他的阴茎不论怎么说对这样的小家伙来说都太过分了，“乖孩子，记得我教你的吗？”

“全都记得。”男孩还未迎来变声期，声音还是那样的柔软稚嫩，带着一点颤抖，“我要去都城了吗？”

Dean感觉Sam全部都进来了，小腹酸胀又满足，他亲吻着男人的棕发，从他感受到一股悲伤，“Father，您是不相信我吗？”

“不，不，”Sam亲吻男孩柔软的微微鼓起的胸脯，他闻起来像掺了蜂蜜的牛奶，“只是你不再属于我了。”

“什么？”男孩有点疑惑，纤细的腰肢微微动着穴口收缩吮吸着Sam。这一次Sam并没有给他解释，他教会了男孩许多，却没有教给他何为贞操何为爱，这些都是多余的。

“没什么，再给我说一遍你要记住什么。”

“相信Father，遵从命令，我和Father的生命和荣辱都是一体的，最重要的，我出生在417年的12月25日。”

说完之后Dean得到了一个奢侈的吻，绵长，暧昧，舌头搅拌在一起的吻。他极少得到这样温柔的吻，这样温柔的性爱，但不论是粗暴还是温柔他都欣然接受，不只是因为他的命在Sam手里，也不只是因为Sam把他从贫民窟带走。不论自己如何反抗与叛逆，Sam都照单全收，他那么温柔，耐心，又孤独，Dean不知自己何时起变成现在这样，完全属于这个男人，但那感觉让男孩的心脏温暖无比，当拥抱着Sam，感受到他的痛苦，他便想落泪。

或许是坏掉了吧，Dean眼角流出了泪，自己小小阴茎在自己的肚皮上射了出来，Sam还在动着腰，他伸出手环住Sam的脖子，把他的头放到自己的胸口。

“没关系，没关系，Father，相信我。”

03

Dean实现了自己的承诺，现在Sam可以相信他了，他战胜了全部的孩子，现在他是教皇了。他知道自己的职责是什么，这也是他两年里最重要的功课，讨好每个来到房间的红衣主教，不过那些人中的一个已经是他的了。

他从未见过Sam穿黑色之外的衣服，那件红袍在他身上竟然那么美，其他人都是因那件袍子变得华贵，只有Sam，是他成就了那件袍子，而不是靠那件俗物让看起来自己出人头地。当他们一起穿过那片被老树环抱的小路时，Dean便会想起加冕时那个大厅穹顶上的壁画，在不起眼的一个角落里，一位他不认识的神披着长袍漫步花园，或许Sam就是那位神明落到了人间，找不到回去的路才需要自己来帮助他。

而且这帮助也就是做爱而已，这有什么难的，不过就是偶尔得做一些麻烦事，比如偷偷往来操自己的主教的酒杯里放一点点不知名药粉。Dean并不在意这些是不是会杀死人或者什么的，只要自己和Sam能活下去，挡路的人来多少他都照杀不误。尽管没有人死在他的床上，但是从当上的教皇的第一天开始到现在，已经有两位曾经面熟的主教消失了，取而代之的是两位从不来自己房间的陌生人。

这些不用他操心，他也从不担心，因为每天他都可以看到自己的Father，自己的Sam。他也知道每当自己和其他做爱的时候Sam都在看着，陪着自己。

就像现在。

窗外下着大雨，雷声轰隆，就像自己被Sam带回去那天。那个最让人讨厌的老胖子今天不知道吃了些什么药精力格外旺盛，他又大又肥的肚子压在Dean小小的柔软的身体上，短小丑陋的阴茎在男孩柔软白皙的股缝中抽插，粘腻的咕啾声同雨声一起在房间里回荡。

Dean心不在焉的，老东西的阴茎带不给他什么快感，完全比不上Sam，但磕了药的老东西自己嗨得不行，他只好附和着呻吟。

咔哒咔哒，门外忽然有皮鞋敲击地板的声音，Dean歪过头去从虚掩的门缝里看到那双熟悉的眼睛，像狐狸，又像狼。

“Daddy。”Dean甜甜得叫着身上的老男人，支起上身来撅起嘴巴，“Dean想骑Daddy，可以吗？”

“当然！当然！我的宝贝女孩！”胖男人喘着，忙不迭亲吻Dean的脚丫和肚皮，“宝贝儿要什么Daddy都答应。”

“我就知道您最疼我啦！”Dean翻身跨坐到男人大腿上，自己掰开臀瓣，露出藏在里面被操的微微肿起的湿漉漉的柔软穴口，他歪头看了门外一眼，“Father最疼我了对不对啊。”

“当然了我的宝贝女孩！”

男人握住Dean的腰用力往下摁着，Dean也顺从得吞下那根短小的阴茎，用Sam交给自己的方法骑着男人。

他知道Sam会在门外看着自己骑在阴茎或者木马上，他的底裤和袍子都会被硬起来的阴茎顶起来，然后他会在那里盯着自己的身子，自己的屁股和脸，在门外昏暗的走廊里自慰。只要想到那样画面Dean便会兴奋地无以复加，他拼命动着腰，拉着老男人的手放到自己的胸脯上，假装是Sam正在操他，他浪荡又下流的叫着，属于教皇那身白袍在地上扔着，他是教皇，也是妓女，但最重要的，他是Father唯一的孩子，是Sam独一无二的Dean。

胖男人射在Dean的身体里时小小的男孩也射了，他软软支起身子侧躺到乱七八糟的床上，老男人休息了一会起来穿上衣服便走了。Dean则开始快乐得傻笑，他看到Sam还在门外。

“Father，喜欢吗？”

门吱呀吱呀响起，Sam进来了，袍子的下摆有些乱，他坐到床上，Dean便爬到他身边去，枕到他的膝盖上。Sam今天又把头发梳到脑后了，看起来严肃英俊得过分，他没有说话，却把Dean整个抱进怀里，男孩顺从的张开腿，让男人修长的手指插入还湿软的穴把刚刚还留在身体里的精液弄出来。

Dean扭头亲吻Sam的嘴角，“今天要做吗？”

“不。”Sam吻回去，微笑着，“你喜欢今天那位主教吗？”

啊，终于要摆脱这个讨厌的脏兮兮老头了，Dean扭过头去，“不喜欢。”

“好。”Sam紧紧搂着Dean，“他在也不会出现了。”

Dean在Sam胳膊上画着圈，“所以你今天可以陪我一会吗？”

“现在你才是主人，我亲爱的教皇。”

END.


End file.
